


Bad Day In The Office

by knitekat



Series: Claiming [9]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hiding The Pain, Hurt, Other, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester's not coping but is hiding behind his facade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day In The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Lester sits at his desk in the ARC, his hands hidden as they rest on his lap, shaking. He couldn't let them know that they were correct, that it was far too soon for him to be back. He needed the distraction of work. It was far, far better than staring at the walls of his flat, jumping as the slightest sound had his heart pounding in fear.

Connor had dropped a mug earlier and it had taken all of Lester's considerable willpower not to react, not to flee as fast as he could. Not that he could run very fast any more. His doctors told him that he might, given time, although his legs would always be prone to weakness.

He gave a slight smile, at least the bastard was dead. Lester knew he worried people with his savage enjoyment of Leek's death. Sometimes he even worried himself. But how did they expect him to feel after ... No! Stop thinking about it! He's dead! He's bloody dead! Lester was only vaguely aware that he was rocking and mumbling that mantra out loud.

He needed to get a grip on himself. To project the cold, snarky bureaucrat ... he had to. It was his shield. He couldn't ... he wouldn't show weakness. Never, ever again.


End file.
